1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure provides a water retrieval body bag for enclosure, recovery, and transport of human remains from bodies of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recovering and securing remains of deceased humans who are found in water present unique problems for a body bag.
The body bag used for water recovery must be strong enough to enclose and secure the decedent's body, yet permit water and other fluids to drain out of the body bag when taken out of the water.
In addition, the material used for the body bag must remain strong enough to secure the remains even when saturated, as when the body bag is completely submerged in water or lifted up to a boat or other recovery vehicle for further transport.
Also, since a decedent's body is often completely submerged when located, securing the decedent in the body bag may be more easily achieved underwater. Thus, the body bag with the decedent inside must be made sufficiently buoyant to be raised to the water surface for further transportation.
Another problem with water recovery of decedents is that the divers or other recovery specialists are often wearing protective gloves that restrict manual dexterity, thereby making the body bag very difficult to open and close, or grasp to pull to the side of a recovery vehicle or to shore for further transport.
Another problem specific to recovery of decedents in water is that the body bag is very difficult to pull over the gunwale or along the side of the recovery vehicle, since the body bag is heavy and has an uneven weight distribution, and the material can snag on the side of the boat or other vehicle.
Another problem for recovery of bodies in water is the risk of cross-contamination—that is, contamination of the water by the decedent's body or his body fluids, or, conversely, contamination of the decedent's body by microbes or pollutants in the water. Besides accelerating decay, cross-contamination can interfere with autopsy or investigations of the cause of death.
Conventional body bags, even for recovery of bodies in water, do not address the above problems.